


far from the tree

by simplycarryon



Category: Pyre (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, in which the Nightwings discover that Volfred Sandalwood has a sense of humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 04:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11751654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplycarryon/pseuds/simplycarryon
Summary: Food—real food, especially—is hard to come by in the Downside.So when Volfred presents you and Erisa and Ti'zo with a basket of fresh fruit, it's only right that you stare at him like he's grown another head.





	far from the tree

Food—real food, especially—is hard to come by in the Downside.

So when Volfred presents you and Erisa and Ti'zo with a basket of fresh fruit, it's only right that you stare at him like he's grown another head.

"Are these real?" you ask, reaching for an apple, checking it for bruises. It's perfect, unblemished; the sweet, crisp scent of it reminds you of freedom, of blue skies and clear water. 

Ti’zo screeches eagerly next to you, nearly vibrating out of his tiny seat in his excitement. The apple you roll in his direction doesn’t even make it across the table before a blur of ravenous imp descends upon it.

"Scribes bless you, you beautiful Sap," Erisa says around a mouthful of fruit. She leans back in her seat, her enormous sigh of bliss indicating that she's ascended to an new plane of enlightenment. "You and yours, for a thousand generations."

"Where did you even get these?" you add, though you lose the rest of your questions when you take your first cautious bite and everything good about home hits you all at once. "Oh, _Volfred._ ”

"You're welcome," your tall companion says, his smile secretive; while that's hardly unusual, you can at least forgive him for it this time, since it means you get to enjoy a brief taste of Above. "But as to where they come from: perhaps you shouldn't ask questions you do not really want the answer to."

Erisa sits back up, her curiosity piqued. "Did you kill someone for these, Volfred? Are they blood-bought?" 

"What? Sclorian’s roots, no. No harm came to anyone in acquiring them, you have my word." He holds up one long-fingered hand, pressing the other to where his heart would be, if he had one. You think he picked that up from you, but you're not sure.

Either way, you resume chewing with a sense of relief.

"Then where? If you've found a new supplier, let me lean on them a bit, hammer out some bargains. I’m a fair hand at dealing with greedy merchant-folk." 

"Nothing of the sort, my dear. Now, if you truly want to know, I will tell you, but..."

"Out with it, old man," you prompt him when he slows.

He takes himself in with a sweeping gesture from his head to his roots.

"Did you ever stop to consider what sort of tree I am?" 

Across from you, Erisa chokes on her apple.

**Author's Note:**

> _the apples were sent downriver to test his new smuggling system. does he ever inform them of this? probably._


End file.
